Eldritch
The multiverse comprises countless parallel universes, diverging timelines, and alternate dimensions. For most individuals, existence is perceived within just one of these. A single being may have endless doppelgangers spread across those universes, but each incarnation lives a separate life. And if one were ever to cross dimensions and meet an alternate self, they would perceive each other as distinct persons. But there are a rare few beings known as "multiversal singularities" whose existence is not so divided by the boundaries between universes, called the Eldritch. Such a being has a single identity and perception that spans the omniverse, and is cut from the flow of fate. This allows an eldritch to change the fate of anything, from another being to possibly a universe itself. In worst cases they can change and affect the fate of the multiverse as a whole as well. Also, eldritch can manipulate faerys. Eldritch versions An eldritch can be created by a variety of events or circumstances, including the following: *'Suntsitu-formed': A Suntsitu-formed is a eldritch that has had all its other versions burned out of creation by Suntsitu faerys. Either though the purposeful mercy of the Faerun casting the Suntsitu in question or the afflicted being's will being more powerful than the Faerun's casting it, the being becomes a eldritch. *'Paradox': A paradox is an eldritch formed through a paradox of reality. Either the eldritch was not supposed to exist but does anyway, they came from a future that was destroyed, or they are an incarnation that has come full circle and stopped. Paradoxes are often hunted by Suntsitzeagal as they often have escaped from futures that have him entering the universe at the end. *'Outsider': An outsider is an eldritch created in the essence of Suntsitzeagal, outside of space or time. Outsiders are usually obedient heralds of Sunt that he sends to universes to cause stagnation. Outsiders do have a free will, and some free themselves from Sunt's control and are able to fight off Sunt's advances. *'Semi-Eldritch': A semi-eldritch is an eldritch who has a few alternate version of themselves, but not a version in every universe. This occurs when a mortal ascends or partially frees themselves from the weave of creation. The result is an eldritch who is both affected by fate and can change it immensely. Semi-eldritch are often powerful historical figures of a universe, or are gods outside the control of Ouroboros. Powers of an Eldritch The powers of an eldritch are varied and powerful, ranging from affecting other beings in one part of a universe to the multiverse itself. Eldritch have these powers: *Eldritch can control and manipulate faerys. *Eldritch are sensitive to shifts in the universe, whether they are shifts of fate, borders, or even energy a singularity cannot be sure of. *Eldritch are free from the binds of fate, and because of this they affect and loosen the fate of others around them, even gods are not immune to this effect. *Eldritch also have the potential of shifting a universe's fate radically, though whether to the universe's advantage or disadvantage is up to the events that are caused and their effects. They can also shift the multiverse's fate drastically depending on what they do. Eldritch gods, few there are, have the largest potential to do this. *Eldritch have the potential to destroy universes, either by changing their fate to end with stagnation and thus devoured by Suntsitzeagal, or a reality break. Since eldritch are free from fate and thus most of the rules of a universe, they can perform a reality break, where they do something so incredibly wrong that the reality itself couldn't handle it and the universe implodes on itself destroying everything in it. Imploded universes are the only universes both Ouroboros and Suntsitzeagal can't touch and enter as the universe's reality is broken, and both Ouroboros and Suntsitzeagal can't break reality and thus can't enter a broken one. *Eldritch also have the potential to destroy the multiverse itself. Since they are free from the bounds of fate, they are the only ones who can truly kill Ouroboros, which would cause a reality break for the whole multiverse resulting in its implosion. Eldritch can also change the multiverse's very structure itself if they know how to. *However, just as they have the ability to destroy universes and omniverse so also do they have the ability to save it. An imploded universe can be traveled to by an eldritch, who can then fix the reality of the shattered universe by letting imagination flow into the universe again, repairing its physics and thus the reality. This can also be applied should the multiverse ever be destroyed. If it was imploded, an eldritch can enter it again and slowly revive it and "I". They can also survive in the essence of Sunt as being outside fate they can resist the temptation to join Sunt or be absorbed by him due to their freedom. List of Eldritch *Arbiter King *Pater Noster *Mahanaxar Category:Characters Category:Multiversal Singularity Category:Sapient beings